


Midnight glow

by blackmay



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mates, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmay/pseuds/blackmay
Summary: Bella decided to move to small town Denali in Alaska, where she got a job is a English teacher. And maybe there she will meet her destiny.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Tanya, Kate/Bella Swan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for this story in my mind for quite some time but I didn't have inspiration. English is not my first language and I don't have beta, so if anyone has time and wants to help me please do. For any mistakes I apologize. I don't own Twilight or any character in it. Please tell me what you think down below.

I stood in my backyard and watch as the snow started to fall, ‘ _Man I really hate the cold’_ I thought to myself. I don't know how some people like it, I couldn't feel my fingers or my toes. It was my damn luck that brought me here, to Alaska of all the places in the USA. Life was a funny thing, I thought that I couldn't live in a colder place than for Forks but here I am, freezing. I knew I made the right decision, I needed the job and they were hiring. You see, I have just become an English teacher and I needed the job and stability, I saw that high school in Alaska, Denali was looking for one. So here I am, Bella Swan 24 year old English teacher. It was my first job as a teacher but I know I'll be good at doing my job.

I was sad when I left Charlie but I needed my own life, as much as I feel responsibility for him I know that he will be fine. I even taught him how to cook some meals, I hope that he will use that and not eat at the diner every single day. I lived with him since high school, when I decided to leave Renee, my mother, and come to live with my dad. I always liked Forks better, all my friends were there and going there on Christmas and summer vacations wasn't enough anymore. 

But I have feeling that Charlie won't be alone for a long, he and Sue started to get closer in recent time. Who knows maybe I get siblings in the future, I wouldn't mind that, Leah is my best friend, my sidekick, my partner in crime. We grew up together, always making trouble and having fun all the way. She made me one hell of goodbye party, I drank and party so much I don't remember half of the night but that isn't strange for us, Leah and me. She promised to visit me often and I will go back whenever I can. Of course there is also Seth, my little brother as I called him, person who always made me smile and laugh.

‘ _Shit_!’ I thought, I stood for way too long outside in the snow and now I can't feel my toes, I need to go back inside, to my little rental cottage to warm up, luckily I won't get cold. As I turned around and started to walk towards cottage, I started to smile, this was my dream home, little cottage far from any neighbors but close enough to the town, ten minute car drive and I can reach my job.

Inside of cottage was modern which I liked but outside looked like it came out of a fairy tale movie. I had one bedroom, large living room small kitchen and bathroom, it was small but enough for me. 

I decided to make dinner for myself, it was strange cooking only for me. Deciding to go for chicken salad I started to prepare ingredients. Cooking was easy for me and my thoughts often wandered around when I cooked. I imagined how will my first day at job, how will my students be and most importantly my colleagues, I hope I will like them, I was a very social person so I hope I will make friends soon. I didn't want to be alone here with no friends. As soon as I thought that my phone started to ring.

“Leah” i said, so I picked up and said “Miss me already? I mean I know you do, I am awesome.” As I said that I heard her laugh.

“Yeah I can't live without you, you are like air to me, Julia to my Romeo hahahah…” I smiled as she said that, we always head crazy connection. “How do you like it up North, what does your house look like, did you meet anyone already, tell me everything.” she said.

“Well it's cold, like really cold and you know how I like that but I chose this and I will suffer in silence and wait for the summer. And no, I didn't meet anyone here only old lady who gave me the keys to the cottage.. yeah it's cottage not a house but I love it, can't wait for you to come here. But tell me how are things in La Push, anything happened since I left?”

“Well what can I say to you… Ah yes, Charlie had a lunch with us today and I honestly don't know when will they tell us, I mean do they think we are dumb or something it's obvious that they are together. But as long as they don't do that we will continue to tease them, today me and Seth almost made Charlie explode, he was red as tomato, it was so funny…. I have feeling that they will tell us very soon, I mean it's been years since my dad died and she deserves to be happy, plus I get to have you as a sister.” She said that and I Immediately imagined that scene in my head, I was happy that he wasn't alone.

“Yeah, I hope they will tell us soon… But I wanted to ask you how are you? How are you holding up? I know that you don't want to talk about ‘the one who shall not be named’ but I need to ask you did you see him, did he or that traitor Emily came to talk to you?”

I knew the she was still hurt and sad, it had passed a couple of months since their breakup, you see since high school she was in a relationship with Sam but he has disappeared a couple of months ago and when he returned he was a changed man. He got even bigger if that is possible, more muscular and short tempered. He and Leah had a few fights, he didn't want to say where he was or why is he so different now. Then one day Emily Leahs cousin came to La Push to hang out with us, she occasionally did that, we had good friendship but then Sam saw her and decided to break up with Leah and get together with Emily. What's he even crazier Emily has fallen for him despite him being her cousin's boyfriend and since then Sam became ‘he who shall not be named’ and she a ‘traitor’.

“Well you know every time I see her she tries to talk to me but I honestly don't care what she has to say. I can't imagine good enough reason for her to do this to me, as far as I'm concerned she's dead to me, but you know what I don't understand…” she sighed “Today I talked to my mom and she said that maybe one day I will understand why this happened and that I should forgive her. I'm so mad at her, I know she keeps seeing her… I don't know how she chose her over me.” Leah said.

This had me confused, I mean why would she choose her niece over her daughter. She clearly sees how sad Leah is, she should side with her and not Emily. “There must be some explanation here Leah, Sue wouldn't do that without any reason which means that we must find what that reason is. Did you try asking her directly why is she on their side…. this doesn't make any sense.” as I said that my mind went through couple of different possible scenarios, but none of them made any sense. 

“No, I didn't ask her directly” said Leah “I don't know if she will answer me truthfully, I have a bad feeling about this one. And Sam has gained few more followers for his cult, now Paul has joined him.”

“Maybe he has them hooked up on some drug I don't know… I don't know how elders don't do anything about this cult situation” What other reason could there possibly be.

“Bella, if you ask them some is the greatest thing that happened to La Push… and my mom shares that opinion… I feel sad… I wish I can leave like you did who knows maybe I'll join you soon… what do you say about that?” Leah asked me

“You know you are always welcome here, we could be roommates maybe get into some new trouble together just like we used to do. Please think about it, I know that you don't want to leave Seth behind but he's a grown man now and Sue has Charlie now.” The idea that Leah will join me up North has put a smile on my face, that would be amazing.

“I will think about it I promise. Man I miss you, I miss you real bad but now I have to go I will call you tomorrow so I can hear how was your first day at new job and we can gossip about your colleagues. Love you Bells, bye”

“Bye Leah, love you” I hung up, and started to prepare my dinner.

I had trouble eating my dinner, truthfully it's like my stomach was against it, maybe I got cold. But I forced myself to eat the whole portion never was one to throw food away even if I was very small and thin I had big healthy appetite, like Charlie.

When I ate my dinner I checked the clock to see what time it is and when I so that it was still early for the bed I decided to spend some time going through my Instagram and watch some YouTube videos. Having seen that my favorite youtuber Jenna Marbles has uploaded new video I knew that I was in for a treat her videos always made me laugh and I always admired her relationship with Julian. Then I went through some drama channels to see if there was some new tea. Since I got hooked up on YouTube in college, habit of watching it has stick with me, it was relaxing pastime and Leah and me often spent a lot of time debating on YouTube drama and scandals. 

I lost the track of the time and suddenly it was very late, i should have been bad ages ago so I hurried up and quickly did my bedtime routine, then I also went to check twice if I have locked up my door because you can never be sure if you only check once.

When I made sure I did lock my door I went to my bed, set my alarm and also written my To Do List for tomorrow, I needed to buy more food and also some warmer clothes jacket, boots and gloves. When I was done with it I had no problem falling asleep in my soft and fresh smelling bed.

That night I have dreamt something weird that night, in the morning I couldn't remember what exactly, but I can still feel what I have felt in my dream. It was feeling of excitement, expectation and happiness, most pure form of happiness. I woke up feeling content, calm and rested, although I didn’t sleep that long.

I sat in my bed as I stretched and started to plan what would I wear on my first day as English teacher, I know that I should have done that yesterday but why wouldn’t I do that last minute, it was more fun that way. I opted for navy pants and suit with white blouse and black three inch heels. I put lite make up on and made soft curls with my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror ‘ _Man I looked fine.._ ’ I felt very satisfied with my look.

I went to the kitchen to make myself breakfast, lite oatmeal with blueberry. I didn’t like oatmeal very much but when I didn’t have very much time for big breakfast, oatmeal will do just fine. Then I started to make lunch which I would take to school, I didn’t know what kind of food they served there and I didn’t want to gamble with it and stay hungry. I made some pasta with tomato sauce.

I saw that it was time to head to school, I wanted to arrive early so I can get to meet my colleagues and workspace. I went to my car and drove to the town Denali, where school was located. It took me a little longer than I expected because of the snow that has fallen through the night. While I was driving I started to have the same unsettling feeling in my stomach as yesterday ‘ _I hope I don't throw up’_ but naturally I assigned that to the nerves, i don’t have stomach flu, I told myself.

After 15 minutes I entered the town and started to approach school when i got to the school I saw another small parking lot next to the building so I assumed that that was teachers parking. School building looked big for such a small town but I assume that students from nearby towns also went to this school. I entered the school through the side door and started to look for someone who can point me in the right direction. Not long after someone approached me, middle age lady with big glasses and gray hair, i had a feeling that she teaches history class.

“Hi how can I help you?” she asked me.

“Good morning my name is Isabella Swan, I'm new English teacher” I said with smile on my face.

“Oh, my dear yes, yes, we were expecting you. I'm Anna Cole and I teach history” I knew it “We are so happy that you joined our little town We don't get new faces very often but I have a feeling that you will blend in with no problem. Come on let me show you teacher room, we have kitchen there and couple of couches to rest in between classes.” She started to walk towards one room that wasn't very far from exit to the parking lot. There was a sing on the door TEACHER LOUNGE, she entered the room and I followed.

It was open spacious room this had a homey feeling and I liked it already, as I looked around the room I saw blonde woman making a coffee in kitchen part of the room. As soon as I saw her my heart skipped and I could feel my hand sweating, I could feel my stomach turning… maybe uh i did get stomach flu…

“Oh, here we have our colleague, miss Denali, she teaches math, very lovely lady. Miss Denali, come meet miss Swan.” Said mrs. Cole.

As I thought that blonde woman turned around and I went ‘ _SHIT!’_ I have clearly had a heart attack, died and went to heaven because this woman is an Angel.

Hi, i still haven't decided if Bella will have only one mate Tanya, or will she have Tanya and Kate as mates, please tell me what would you prefer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, i opted for TanyaxBella and KatexBella as most of you were for that option. For all the others who just wanted TanyaxBella, I hope this is not a big problem for you and that you will continue to read my story.
> 
> I want to say thank you to my beta, Hmz0975 😊

I just stood there, frozen, patiently waiting for my heart to start working again normally. Seeing that that didn't happen, 'Great, thank you! Traitor' I said to my heart. I watched this angel in front of me, with my eyes wide open; never in my life before had I ever seen such beauty.

Beautiful with long blonde hair, shiny as if she had bathed in the Sun, she had perfect curls in her hair; they looked so soft I found myself wondering how soft they really were. I pictured myself running through them with my fingers. And then, I made the biggest mistake I could, I looked into her eyes, at that point my heart decided that it didn't need to beat at all. It just stopped for a few moments. 'This is how I die' I thought, looking at this angel in front of me. Well in all honesty, it wouldn't be so bad a death after all. Her eyes were golden, like the color of real gold. I have never heard of that eye color nor have I ever seen it in my life before.

As I looked her into the eyes, her face lit up and a mesmerizing smile appeared on her face. Her smile and eyes were glowing with real happiness; I had feeling that her happiness was contagious, because even I started to feel happy just by looking at her.

I don't know how long we kept watching each other, but our staring contest was interrupted by Mrs. Cole "Well… I'm leaving you in good hands Ms. Swan; I need to go prepare for my class. I'll see you around." She said and left the room.

Now I was alone with the angel, but I couldn't make myself to move or to say anything. I just stood there, with a stupid unknowing smile on my face. Then she made her move.

"Miss Swan, it is my pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Tanya Denali." She approached me and reached out to shake hands. I looked at her hand for few seconds, thinking like an idiot if her hand was as soft as it seemed. "Miss Swan" she said again to wake me up from my state of daydreaming. It worked, but I did feel like an idiot. 'She's waiting for you to shake her hand! Do it! Just move your hand and shake hers, I know you can do it' I said to myself.

I slowly moved my hand and grabbed hers. As soon as I touched her I felt like I was struck by lightning. Her hand was so soft but cold, strangely cold, yet it didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I wanted to keep holding her, and never let it go. I stood there and kept holding her hand for far longer than necessary. OK you creep let it go, let it go. She will think you are strange. But you see she also seemed like she didn't want to let go of my hand. The entire time we were looking into each other's eyes, it was like we were lost in them, but in a good way.

I made myself let go of her hand, reluctantly, and as soon as I did that, I had a feeling I was missing something, like I had lost something I really needed. I didn't know what to think about this strange attraction.

"Um… it-it's a pleasure to meet you too, I'm B-Bella Swan" I said that with a shaky voice. Get a grip of yourself, I told myself. I don't know why but I wanted to make a good first impression.  
She had a little smirk on her face as I said that, like she knew what kind of an effect she was having on me. But I didn't seem to care.

"If you don't mind me asking, I'm wondering how such a young woman decided to come here and teach, in this middle of nowhere." She asked me with genuine curiosity "Don't get me wrong, I'm very glad that you came. I have a feeling that we will get along very well." she said with a bigger smirk than before, and a sort of predatory look in her eyes, but I must have just imagined that.

"You don't look so old yourself, if you don't mind me saying that." I said that with what I think, was a charming smile.

"You would be surprised." she answered with a laugh, like it was some kind of inside joke, and waited for me to continue speaking.

"Well, I just got my degree and wanted to start living on my own. When I saw that they were hiring, here I am." I answered her. "Honestly, this is my first job as a teacher, and I must admit, I'm a little nervous." I don't know why I said that but I have a feeling that I can say anything to her and she will understand me, and offer me support in return, which is weird. It's not that I don't trust people, but I definitely don't talk about my feelings on the first meet itself.

"I can say that I'm very glad that you came here and joined…our staff." I could hear the hesitation in her voice, she wanted to say something else, but I didn't pay much attention to that at the moment.

"It's normal to be nervous," she continued "but you just need to believe in yourself and your knowledge, and most importantly, don't let them smell your fear, they are like sharks. Once they sense it, they are out for blood. But I believe that you know how to handle yourself and you will do great here." she finished with a smile.

Hearing her say that she believed in me made me feel warm inside for some unknown reason, and I couldn't help myself smile at that "Thank you for your advice I will keep that in mind."

I had never been this enchanted with someone before, yeah I had had girlfriends and boyfriends before, but never had I had this feeling upon first meeting someone. They didn't make my heart stop or skip a beat. I found myself wondering if Tanya was single. But I quickly stop myself 'You didn't come here to find love, especially not with your colleague.'

"How long have you been working here, and are you from around here or..?" while I was asking her I started to feel sick, nauseated. I could feel my stomach rising up, but I decided to ignore it. It's not a big deal, I was just nervous about my first day.

"I started to teach here about three years ago, and before that I was in another school in Seattle. And no, I'm not from around here…." She said something else afterwards but I couldn't listen, I just couldn't ignore my stomach anymore. I was going to throw up, so as quickly as I could, I ran towards the first trashcan I could find.

In a matter of seconds I started to throw up my oatmeal from this morning. I can't remember the last time I've thrown up. I couldn't be that nervous to throw up. As I was emptying my stomach I felt a cold, firm hand on my back and another one that was holding my hair back. I realized that Tanya was helping me, she was drawing circles on my back to calm me, and she was very quietly whispering reassuring words, at least they sounded like that to me, they were in another language that I didn't recognize.

When I felt like I was finished, I straightened up. I went to wipe the corners of my mouth with my hand, but Tanya placed a tissue in my hand so fast I didn't even notice it. The aftertaste was so awful; I wish I had toothpaste with me, but which person would have guessed that they would throw up on their first day itself.

When I looked up I was startled, Tanya had such a look of worry and desperation in her eyes. I mean yeah, you would be worried if someone threw up before you but this was more. Her eyes held such intense worry, as if we had known and cared deeply for each other since years.

"Bella…" She muttered as she slowly reached for my face, her voice sounded so lost… She was holding me so lightly and carefully as if I was a china doll and would break in her hands. Her left thumb slowly started caressing my face, while her other hand reached for my forehead. I couldn't stop myself, I leaned into her hand. It felt safe, like everything was going to be alright. I just wanted her to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. Later I tried to convince myself that that need was there just because I had just thrown up.

I slowly began to come to my senses. I stepped away from her "Tanya… I can't tell you how sorry I am…. I don't know what came over me, I'm never sick…" I can't believe I just embarrassed myself in front of her like that, 'You sure know how to make a good first impression'. "How embarrassing…." I finished.

"Please don't apologize, it's not your fault" she said with a shaky voice "maybe you ate something wrong." it sounded like she was convincing herself that that was the case. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why she was so worried about me, but I couldn't complain much.

"Do you think you are done?" she asked me.

"Yeah yeah I'm done….I haven't been sick for years now, maybe I'm just too nervous about a new job." I said not knowing what exactly I'm supposed to say now. I was feeling so embarrassed that I just wanted to get out of here. I looked at my watch and decided that it was almost time to head out to my classroom.

"Tanya, I'm so sorry about this. I would like to make up to you for this accident, so if you're interested maybe we could get a cup of coffee sometime?" I was really hoping that she would accept my apology. I was hoping that for two reasons; one was that I really wanted to apologize for this and the second, because I wanted to find out more about her.

"Of course I accept… I want to find out more about you." she said with a charming smile, but worry never left her eyes.

"Great! So listen it was very nice to meet you but I'm going to head out to my classroom to prepare for my first class. I'll see you around." I said and slowly started to head out of the teacher lounge. How I wished to stay more but I didn't want to embarrass myself further.

"Bella wait," she started to approach me "give me your phone". Without hesitation I reach in my purse, grab my cell phone and give it to her. She starts to type something and then gives me my phone back.

"I have put my number in, please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, or just wanted to talk… especially if you are not feeling well. I presume that you don't have anyone up here in Alaska, so if anything happens call me," the last sentence sounded more like a demand then an offer but I didn't mind. I was very happy that I had found at least one person that I liked on my first day at job.

"Thank you and I promise I will." I said with a smile and started to head out. As soon as I exited the room, I wanted to just go back. I felt a pull in my heart. I put my hand on my chest hoping that it would pass, and it did a little bit, but not completely. Deciding that I couldn't do anything about it, I started to look for my classroom.

It wasn't difficult to find my classroom. I took a deep breath and head in. It was empty, of course, the students hadn't arrived yet. It was so calm and quiet I found myself smiling at that. I pulled out the materials from my purse and put it on the table, and started to write my name on the board.

I decided to take a couple of minutes to clear my head and prepare for the students. Of course my mind went to Tanya…. What did she think of me…… Is she single… how beautiful she is…

I was so lost in my thoughts that the sound of the door opening made me jump from my seat. When I looked up I saw that my students were waiting for permission to enter. I stood up, with a smile fixed on my face "Come in…"

'Here we go'  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I finally reached home late. It had been a very, very long day. I honestly didn't know when was the last time I had felt so exhausted… I couldn't wait to eat something and then take a long shower. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't bad day at all, on the contrary it was a very successful day, I made a great connection with my students, I showed them that they couldn't mess with me, but that I would treat them with respect, and that I expected them to work hard, but then they would also be rewarded for it.

I decided to make myself scrambled eggs and hoped that my stomach would handle it. I didn't want to throw up again. As I successfully ate an entire plate and didn't feel the need to throw up, I decided to head for a shower. I spent but half an hour in the shower thinking about the day, especially about Tanya. Maybe I should text her. I mean she did give me her number but I don't want to seem invasive nor do I want to bother her. I spent the entire shower trying to decide what to do… in the end my rational side won. I won't text her… but as soon as I decided it, my heart strongly disagreed.

I decided to head to bed, I needed to clear my thoughts and sleep would help with that. I remembered that I had told Leah that I would call her and tell her how did my first day at job go, but I felt too tired for that to do it now.

It didn't take too long for me to fall asleep, exhaustion taking me over. That night I dreamt one of the most pleasant dreams of my life, and the main character of my dream was Tanya, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think and maybe what would you like to see in future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'll say I I'm sorry for long wait for the update but I need it to finish my college year and I didn't have much inspiration while I was studying for my exams. Hopefully I will upload more frequent then before.  
> Second I am sorry that I didn't respond to all the comments, Whenever I wanted to respond there would be some kind of error on the site And I couldn't do anything so I will quickly respond right here and hopefully clarify couple of things. 
> 
> Kate and Tanya we will not be mates in this story, in this story they are sisters so it would be weird if they end up together. Also Kate will make an appearance soon I just want to give Tanya and Bella some bonding time. In this story Bella does not know about vampires and has never meet Cullens. I think that Cullens will make an appearance but later in the story. I have plan for Leah do not worry. And reason for Bellas bug (throwing up) will also be revealed later in the story. 
> 
> Big thank you to my beta Hmz0975 😊

Let's just say that my morning didn't start well, I bolted out of my bed so I could reach the toilet before I threw up. After I had emptied my already empty stomach, I brushed my teeth trying to get rid of all the nasty vomit smell. Maybe I should see a doctor, but I quickly decided that it was probably just a bug and that it needed to pass a few several days before I could get better. But for now, I decided not to think about the stomach bug.

I jumped in the shower and stayed there for longer than necessary, trying to relax, and of course, I didn't succeed until I started to think about Tanya. How had she made that big an impression on me, I couldn't get her out of my head. Maybe I should call Leah and tell her how my first day at the job went, but I don't know if I should mention Tanya, I know Leah will tease me like a hell. But then again I tell her everything.

As I was preparing my breakfast, I decided it was the right time to call Leah; I still had some time left before I had to go to work. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer. It took a little longer than normal for her to answer; she was normally up before the sun rose. We had always been so different in that respect, I always had trouble getting up and I would sleep in every day if I could, but she had no problem getting up, and early that is.

I was about to hang up when she finally answered "Hey bells, sorry I wasn't inside the house, so didn't hear the ringing at first." I could feel from her tone that she was upset, or at least that something wasn't right.

"Hi Lee, I just wanted to tell you how my first day went, but I can tell that something isn't right so spill the tea on what happened." I asked. After so many years of friendship with her, I could easily recognize her emotions like they were my own, hell, even better than my own sometimes.

"Bella…" I could hear the hesitation in her voice. "Leah, what happened, we talked two days ago, and everything was relatively normal then, so what changed?" I decided to press her because I knew her, if I didn't do so, she would pretend that everything was alright, just because she wouldn't want to worry me. That was just the type of person she was.

"OK, OK I will tell you, man I can't get anything past you. Yesterday I finished work a little earlier and when I got home, can you guess who was there?" she asked, sarcastically.

"No, she didn't!" I told her. "I can't believe that she would have the balls to do that, she came to your house?!" I raised my voice a little bit. This was low, even for Emily.

"Yes… she was sitting in my living room, chatting with my mom like nothing had happened, all smiley and happy, laughing, in my house. It's one thing to see her outside there, I could at least pretend that I didn't see her but it's another thing to see her in my own home, with my mother." her voice sounded so tired, I could tell that she hadn't sleep very well.

"So, what happened then?" I asked her; honestly I would have gone crazy in her situation. And Leah didn't have the best temper to begin with.

"What do you think happened? I went crazy on them. How dare she walk into my house, after what she did to me, one day we were the best of friends, cousins even, and the next day she is with my fiancé just like that. Of course, she was sprouting nonsense that I don't understand and maybe someday I will, but I honestly can't think of one good reason of why would she do that to me. Why would Sam and she do that to me? I was so angry Bella, I started to shake badly. Never in my life have I felt this kind of anger, and it terrified me. I went to grab her and throw her out, but my mother stepped in and started to defend her- Her not me, not her own daughter. That hurt so much, and in that moment I really lost my shit, you know, I have never been one for violence, but somehow I managed to break the dinner table. I mean how the hell did I do that? And of course, the icing on the cake, Sam showed up that very moment. I mean why wouldn't he? It was like he knew that Emily was distraught. I froze when I saw the look in his eyes. He looked at her like she was the sun, and then he looked at me and at the broken table. I mean I get that he was scared for her, but his eyes showed something completely different, and for the life of me, I can't figure out what. It was like he was sad, surprised, honestly like he couldn't believe the scene in front of him. They left shortly after that, and I just stood there frozen.  
Of course that wasn't the end. Then I got in another fight with Sue that lasted a long time. Honestly Bella, I can't do this anymore, I can't be here anymore." by the end she was crying, it broke my heart to hear her like this. She was the strong one, she never cried.

"Leah… I… I don't know what to say, I can't possibly think of a reason why Sue would should be on Emily's side, but I can tell you that you need leave that place, maybe just for a couple of days, or maybe for even longer, so you can clear your head by not being forced to see them every day. I have told you ample of times, you can come live with me, or if not, come over for a couple of days or weeks. We can chill together, watch movies, and of course get drunk. Please think about it." I hoped that she had heard the pleading in my voice, and she would seriously think about it.

"I promise I will think about it, hell you know what, I am gonna do it. I can't…just can't be here anymore. Last couple of weeks I've been feeling off, my temper is even shorter than before. I will see if I can get some free days from work so I can try to clear my head. I will call you when everything is sorted out so you know when I can be there by. But I don't wanna talk about it anymore. You tell me, how did your first day at work go? How are your colleagues and did you have any problems with your students?" Leah asked.

"Ok, I will be waiting for you. And as for my job, my students didn't create any sort of problems. I told them that I would respect them and in return I expect the same, so there wasn't much of a problem. As for my colleagues go, I have only met a few of them yet, and they seem…" I stopped there because my mind went to Tanya immediately, how should I describe her, like a goddess, angel or something else, silence lasted for a couple of seconds between us, enough for Leah to notice that something was off.

"Bella, where did your mind go?" she asked me, I could hear the worry in her voice. "Did something bad happen, or where your colleagues rude or something?"

"Oh, no, no, no, nothing bad happened. Well, actually, that's not entirely true. Let's just say that I met a goddess on earth and made a fool out of myself… you see I threw up in front of her. But on the other hand, she was really nice about the whole situation and she even helped me clean myself. I could see a sincere worry in her eyes." I ended up telling her.

"Goddess on earth you say, she really made that big an impression on you? What I wouldn't give to see your reaction? I assume that she is very beautiful, and I know that your brain does not function when you meet beautiful women." She chuckled at that.

"Ha ha ha… very funny, but you are not very far from the truth. Honestly, I have never had such a reaction to anyone before. I can't get her out of my head. When we shook hands, I could swear I felt electricity course between us, and for some unknown reason, her presence made me feel safe and warm." There was no point in hiding this from Leah. She was my best friend, and hopefully she would say that I was being crazy.

"Man, I have never heard you speak like that before, what is her name and when can I meet her, I want to see this person who made you go all fuzzy and romantic, you are never ever like that." I could practically see her making plans about how she would humiliate me in front of Tanya.

"Her name is Tanya, and she teaches math, and what can I say, first come here and I'm sure that eventually you will get to meet her. She gave me her number, just in case, if I ever needed something. She knows that I don't have anybody here. I asked her if we could grab coffee some day, so I could properly apologize to her about the whole vomiting incident, so we will see how things go from there. You know that I'm not looking for someone to be with, but there is something about her, like I'm drawn to her and I can't help it." I ended up saying that with a huge smile on my face.

"Well, I can't say that I'm not happy that someone caught your eye, but please be careful. You never know with some people, just take your time and get to know her. Now tell me, what is it with you vomiting? Did you catch something or did you eat something bad? How long have you been ill? You never get sick." I almost regretted telling her, but I knew that I would have been mad if she hadn't said something in my situation. I just didn't want her to worry. She already has enough on her plate.

"You don't have to worry. It's nothing. I must have caught some bug, because for a couple of days I've been nauseated and I threw up a couple of times, but I'm sure that this will pass soon. It is possible that my nerves are causing it, so don't worry, if it lasts longer, I will go see doctor about it. But for now it is all under control." I really hope so. "Yeah, so I gotta go now. I need to finish my breakfast, and get ready for work, but please call me when you decide what you are doing, you know my advice is that you come here and get away from Sam and Emily. I guarantee you that everything will be better here."

"I promise you I will do everything in my power to visit you soon. I just need to finish a couple of things, before I'll be heading towards you. But for now bye, I love you, Bella" she said.  
"Love you too, Lee. Call me as soon as you can, bye" I hanged up. Hopefully I will see her soon. I feel like I haven't seen her in months, when in reality it's only been a couple of days.  
My talk with Leah lasted far longer than I had expected, and by then my breakfast had gotten cold, but I didn't mind. I wasn't too picky about this. I decided to eat it slowly, so I wouldn't upset my stomach again, and hopefully this time it would work. I looked at the clock and saw that I have just the right amount of time to get ready for work.

I decided to wear a slim blue dress, which highlighted my breasts, and black heels to go with it. My hair was naturally curly, and I loved that, so I didn't need to spend any time doing it, all that was left for me now, was to do my makeup, which by now I could do in a couple of minutes comfortably. In the end I looked at myself in the mirror and thought "Not bad, not bad at all, Bella". I tried to futily convince myself that I had dressed nicely because of my new work, but who am I kidding? I did it for Tanya. I wanted to impress her, and hopefully with this outfit I would succeed.

After I got ready, I went to take my lunch and my bag that I had organized before. I double checked everything, and after doing, decided that it was time to head out. When I got outside, I realized that it was a very wrong day for the heels and dress. It was freezing outside. Have I mentioned that I hate the cold? Because I really do!

I got into my car, quickly, I was all ready to go, but there was only one problem in my way. My car wouldn't start. I tried to turn on the engine once again, but it just wouldn't work. "Nice, Bella, nice" your second day at the job and you will be late, way to make a good impression. I sat there in the car, freezing, and was deciding on what to do next. I could call tow service but that would take a long time. Going on foot wasn't an option in this condition. "What can I do then?"

And then it came to me, I could call Tanya. Maybe she lived near me, or maybe she was on her way to work, and so could give me a ride. As soon as I decided to call, my heart started to beat faster, and when I took my phone out from the purse, I noticed that my hands were already all sweaty. "You have such a reaction just by thinking of her, way to go Bella, way to go." I chided myself. I didn't even try to fool myself by thinking that I was just nervous because I was going to ask a stranger to help me out, no this reaction was entirely caused by Tanya. "By this rate you will fall in love with her, like tomorrow" but then again I wouldn't entirely be opposed to that idea.

I unlocked my phone and went to the contacts to find Tanya's number. Before I pressed the call button, I took a deep breath in, so I could calm myself down. It only rang twice before she picked up.

"Bella?" I could hear the surprise in her voice, but I could also hear the hint of a smile. Like she was happy I called her. I wonder if she had the same reaction to me as I did to her, "I hope so".

"Hey Tanya, I'm sorry to call you, but I needed your help." I said in a shaky voice, nervous because I was speaking to her.

"What happened, where are you Bella?" she asked me, I could hear the worry in her voice, no, not just worry, it was close to panic.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad, I just can't start my car and you are the only person I know here, so I was wondering if you could give me a lift to work, of course if you are already there, just forget about it. I don't want to cause you any problems." I said quickly, hoping that she could pick me up. I really wanted to see her again.

"Oh. You had me worried there for a second. Of course I can pick you up, it would be my pleasure. Just give me your address and I will be there as soon as I can." I could practically hear the relief in her voice and a little bit of excitement. "Man I really hope that I'm not interpreting all these emotions wrong" it would be a bummer if I had.

I ended up telling her where I lived and waited for her back inside of my house, because outside it was freezing. She said that she would pick me up in a couple of minutes, and so I decided not to take off my heels and coat when I got inside. Only thing that was left for me to do now was to stand there nervously, picking my nails, because I was thinking how I could embarrass myself further in front of her. I mean I don't know what can top throwing up in front of her, but knowing me, I can pull it off. Just as I was about to enter a full panic mode, I heard a car approaching my house.

Assuming that that was her, because nobody comes here, it's a remote location, I headed towards the door.

I opened my door and my heart immediately stopped, because there she was, standing in front of my door, with the biggest smile I have ever seen on anybody, that could literally cause me a heart attack. She really did look like an angel. The sun was directly behind her, falling on her hair, making it look like it was glowing, like she had come down from heaven just for me. And honestly, she could take me wherever she wanted. I would readily go.  
I just stood there for a couple of minutes, waiting for my brain to start working properly again. I wondered if I would have this reaction every time I saw her. That would be embarrassing. But as I looked at her, it was like her eyes were telling me that she knew what kind of reaction she was causing in me. Also she had knowing smirk on her lips; she was very satisfied with this reaction.

"Hi Bella, you look very beautiful this morning." she said with a smile on her face, her words making me blush hard, I assume that my cheeks went from pale to red in approximately two seconds.

"Than-thank you Tanya, you look b-beautiful as well." I ended up saying; of course I couldn't say that without stuttering a few times, but who can blame me. "Thank you so much for coming, I do not know what happened with my car, and you're the only one who I could think of to ask for help. I didn't want to be late on my second day at work."

"It's no problem at all, really. Shall we?" She motioned with her hand towards her car.  
"We shall." I say with a smile on my face. We walked besides one another and our hands occasionally touched, but every time it would happen, it went through my spine.  
When we got to her car, she went to open my door like a true gentlewoman. She got to her side very quickly after that, and we started to head towards the school. By the way that she drove I could tell that she liked to go very fast, but it seemed as if she had been doing that for a long time. She seemed so sure in herself, that I did not worry about crashing or anything else. I felt safe with her.

"You know, I could ask my sister, Kate, to look at your car. She's a very talented mechanic and can easily fix whatever is wrong. And, in the meantime, I wouldn't mind being your driver. I can come pick you up every day before work and bring you home after. I would be very happy doing that, and that way I would be sure that you are safe." She said and her voice was very convincing, it was like she was already determined to do that, and she would fight me on that if I opposed.

"I will think about it, I don't want to bother you." I wanted to say 'yes' almost immediately, but I really did not want to bother her.

"Bella, I assure you that it's not a bother at all. It will be my pleasure." And she said that with most charming smile ever, and just like that my brain went all fuzzy. So I could say the only thing that came on my mind "OK, I accept your offer, and I am very grateful. Thank you."  
I suddenly remembered that she had said that she was worried about my safety, so I decided to question her about it "You said you worry about my safety?" I asked in a teasing manner.  
She was a little taken aback when she heard my comment, but she quickly put a smile on her face and said. "What can I say? You made a really good impression on me." she winked at the end of that sentence.

"Well, I can say the feeling is mutual." I could tell that she was elated with that, her face was lit up with a radiant smile, like she couldn't contain her happiness within.  
"I'm very glad to hear that Bella, you do not know how much."

I went to say something, but I noticed that we had reached our destination. She drove really, really fast. I was a little sad that we were already at the end of our ride. But then I remembered that I will see her for sure at the end of the day. We quickly got out of the car; of course she went to open my door before I could do anything "She sure knows how to win someone's heart".  
When we got to the main hallway where we would have to separate, she asked me "Do you have any plans for today?" with a hopeful voice.

"Well I was thinking of going shopping, I need to buy some warmer clothes but without my car, I don't think I will do that just yet."

"I can take you there and after that we can go grab some coffee. You owe me" she said with a wink, and very, very determined voice. And since I wanted to hang out with her, I knew that I would agree.

"Well if it isn't a problem to you, I would be happy to accept your offer and buy you a cup of coffee afterwards"

"Great, it's a date then." And just like that, she turned around and started to walk to her classroom. And I just stood there, with my irregular heartbeat and a fuzzy brain with only one word on my mind, on repeat.

"Date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me review, what did you like, what you didn’t like and maybe what would you like to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. 
> 
> Big thank you to my beta Hmz0975 :)

The rest of my work day passed in a haze, I was constantly telling myself to focus on another thing to think about and not on what would happen after work. But that, of course, did not work, the only word on my mind was date and of course Tanya's smirk as she said that. A big part of me was delighted, over the moon, thinking that Tanya is feeling the same attraction towards me as I towards her. And then the other part of me was thinking that she must have meant that as a coffee date with a friend. But then again if I was reading the signs correctly, she is interested in me and I couldn't be more delighted because of that. Let's just hope that that is the case.

Right now I'm sitting in the teacher's lounge hoping that Tanya would have the same lunch break as me, and every time the door opened my heart started to beat a little bit faster only to end up disappointed when somebody else came in.

Last disappointment that came in was Mrs. Cole; she saw me sitting all by myself at the lunch table and decided that it was a good idea to keep me company. I don't want to be rude but she was not who I was expecting to come in, hopefully she didn't see that disappointment on my face.

"Bella, dear, if you don't mind me calling you that" she said "I was wondering how did your first couple of days go. There aren't a lot of newcomers here."

"Thank you for your worry, this turn out to be a better decision than I had hoped for when I came here. I very much enjoy working with students, and for now I don't have any problems in my class." I said to her, it is nice of her to worry.

"Oh I'm glad to hear that, I knew that you would do great here. And did you meet new people in town or make any friends?" She asked me. Now this is little bit weird of her to ask but I didn't think much of it, yet.

"Unfortunately I did not get much time to go to the city, but I will today, and as for the friends, I can say I became friends with Tanya." I said that with radiant smile on my face, I couldn't contain myself as, as soon as I thought of Tanya, a smile came to my face.

As soon as I said Tanya's name Mrs. Cole became surprised, and started looking at me like she was trying to solve a riddle.  
"Tanya as in Tanya Denali," She asked me in astonishment. I just stood there for a second trying to figure out why she is so surprised but I nodded, confirming her assumption.  
"Well, that is something I did not expect" she said and I immediately started to get annoyed. I did not like where this conversation was heading, I had a feeling that she will say something negative about Tanya. Just try to say something about Tanya! I couldn't believe that I had that thought; I was not an aggressive person. And I have hardly known Tanya for a couple of days. I need to chill. OK Bella, just breathe and don't do anything stupid.

"Why is that so surprising?" I asked in a defensive tone. My face immediately took on an angry look. I didn't want to say anything else, so I just waited for her to explain her reaction.

"Oh, dear, no, I didn't mean anything bad" she tried to redeem herself; she hadn't expect that I would react like that. "Well the thing is…" I could see that she was trying to think of an appropriate thing to say. "She isn't exactly the friendliest person out there. She has been working here for a couple of years and she didn't make any friendship with the staff here, on the contrary we know nothing about her or her family. And if you try to talk to her about private things she immediately gets all cold and untouchable. At the top of all things she is really scary; most of us try to stay out of her path." She let out a nervous laugh at the end.

I took a few moments to calm myself; I couldn't believe the things she said about Tanya. She is the sweetest person I have ever met and for some unknown reason the things that Mrs. Cole said really bothered me. I had a feeling that I needed to defend Tanya, and that feeling is growing by the seconds. The second thing that came to my mind was if Tanya was really like that with everyone else what made me so special that she would act so nice to me, but I told myself not to think about that right now, right now I needed to defend Tanya. I knew that I couldn't explode like I wanted to, this was the first week of my job and I couldn't fight with my new colleagues, so I needed to calm myself down and respond calmly to her.

"Well, I don't really know what you are talking about; she is the sweetest person that I have ever met. She's been nothing but kind to me, offering to help me settle in. Maybe she is a private person, one that doesn't like to mix her personal and professional life. I have heard that she is an excellent teacher and I can say only the best things about her." I end up saying, hoping Mrs. Cole will get the memo and stop talking bad about Tanya… because I know the next time I won't be polite.

"Oh, dear, I didn't mean to offend her." I could tell that she was embarrassed "I'm very glad that you made a friend in her… well I got to go to my class now. I will see you around, dear" She got up from our table and headed towards the door.

That went well. Now I was really confused, what was the deal with Tanya? Maybe I could ask her on our date today. Date. I was going to lose myself in my imagination again and I can't have that. I need to go to my classroom and be productive. I mean, try to be productive, when all I want to do is to think about Tanya.

What kind of person had I become, I used to made fun of people that became obsessed with their crushes. What did she do to me and why did it not bother me, like at all.  
I walked to my classroom, starting to prepare for my next class, and as I was arranging my papers, I smiled. I was really enjoying doing my job, working with students in the field I enjoyed the most. This is what I'm meant to do, of course I had bigger ambitions; one day I would like to work as a university teacher. Hopefully one day this dream of mine will come true.

The rest of my day passed really quickly, and before I knew it the bell had rung for the end of my final period.

"Ok, people, hang on for a second," I quickly said to my students, they had already started to get up from their seats "As you pass by my desk, please, take one piece of paper, that is your homework for tomorrow. Please do it." They all groaned when they heard what I had said. I just smiled at that and said goodbye to them.  
I went to pick up my things from the table and then headed towards the door, while looking at my phone. I was hoping for a text from Tanya. Unfortunately there was none, maybe I could call her, hoping that she did not forget about our deal.

Just as I was about to dial her number, I heard someone clear their throat, so I looked up and saw her, my angel. She was standing at the door, smiling at me, and with that smile I forgot all my worries from that day, and all I could do was smile back.

"I was just about to call you." I said to her.

"Well, what kind of gentlewomen would I be if I didn't pick up my lady for our date?" she finished with a wink and a smug look on her face, while I blushed at her statement. But I decided to make her sweat a little, not wanting her to see that she already had me. This is a scary feeling, I knew her only since a couple of days, and she had already won my affection.

"What made you think that you can score a date with me without even properly asking me on one?" I said with a serious face. I wanted to see how she will react to my statement; for a second I saw worry pass through her eyes, but before she could say anything we reached her car.

"Please, wait for a second." She said to me as she walked to the driver's door and picked up something from inside. She then turned to me and with a shy smile said, "You are right, I didn't do the right thing by you, and please forgive me for that. I don't want you to think that I would ever force you to do something you don't want to. I would like to make up for my mistake, so if you give me a second chance, I would like to officially ask you out; Isabella Swan would you do me the honors to go on a date with me, therefore making me the happiest woman on Earth." Then she handed me a bouquet of flowers that she had held behind her back, and it was so beautiful and yet so simple; red roses and yarrow. I was looking at the flowers for a second, what a strange combination, but beautiful.

Her statement made me all fuzzy inside. I could feel that she really meant every word of what she had just said. How on earth did I get so lucky to meet this woman? Her statement made me feel appreciated and cherished, she was a keeper. And while I thought about all that, she began to worry. She must have interpreted my silence as rejection. Her face looked like I had just killed her favorite puppy, right in front of her.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, that wasn't my intention at all. Do not worry, you don't need to buy me a coffee, I will take you…" She began to mumble, honestly this reaction kind of surprised me, she seemed to be so confident, but also she showed me that she wouldn't pressurize me into anything.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Tanya" I decided to put her out of her misery. I got close to her and took the Flowers from her hand, while she smiled like she had won the lottery. Then I decided to do something bolder, I stepped a little bit closer to her, touching her cheek and kissed her. I let my lips stay there for a second, taking the moment in. Noticing of how her cheek was really cold, her skin was so smooth and she smelled so good, like fresh flowers. I could stay this close to her forever, but I decided not to be a creep and stepped back, reluctantly. This time I had a smirk on my face and she just stood there frozen.

I knew I had it in me. I decided to give her time to recover and headed to the passenger door and got in. She didn't leave me waiting for long though; she came in and said, "I will get you back, just so you know." I could tell that her playful side was coming out and I was very happy about it.

Before I knew it we were speeding down the road, and she told me that the mall wasn't far away from the school, so it wasn't a long trip. And it was the truth; we were entering the mall's parking within minutes.

"Do you want to do the shopping first, or do you wish to eat something before?" she asked me while turning off the engine.

"If it is okay with you, we can go eat something first." I told her. She got out of the car and magically appeared at my door, opening it for me.

"As you wish, my Lady," she said and held out her hand so I could take it while getting out.

I put my hand in hers; I could feel the tingles going through my arm. She did not let go of my hand, continuing to hold it and eventually intertwined our fingers. That did not bother me at all; all it did was to make me happy. She looked peaceful and happy with that shy smile on her lips.

We walked in comfortable silence until we got to the restaurant, which was inside the mall. When we got to the free table, she let go of my hand and put it on my back, guiding me to the chair, which she pulled out so I could sit.

The waiter came immediately after to take our order and as soon as he left, Tanya asked me "So Bella how was your day?" Her face showed such honest curiosity, I was taken aback.

"Well, I can't complain about my students, it is really fun working with them. There are a few jokesters in each class, but I know how to deal with them. We joke around but when it is time to work, they respect that. But honestly, something happened today that made me curious. I was wondering if you would like to explain something to me." I asked her. I wanted to know why was Mrs. Cole was so surprised when I told her that Tanya was a friend of mine.

"Feel free to ask me anything," she said with a smile, but I could see a glint of worry in her eyes, which disappeared very quickly.

"Well today during my lunch hour Mrs. Cole came in and joined me, she wanted to know how I settled in and if I had made some friends here. I told her I didn't have time to go to the town yet, but I have made friends with you. This is where things get weird for me; she was really surprised by my statement." Tanya just started to laugh at that. "When I asked her why was that so surprising, she told me that you are usually a lone Wolf, you and your family. I'm sorry if I seem a little bit intrusive, but it really piqued my interest, because from my point of view you are really one of the sweetest persons I have ever met." I was blushing by the end of my statement. I didn't really want to say all that, but then again what the hell.

She had a beaming smile on her face because of my last sentence "You really think so?" she asked me, her happiness was contagious so all that left me was to nod shyly and smile.  
"Well Bella that makes me happier than you will ever know, and just so you know, you are the most beautiful person that I have ever met in my life." I could hear in her voice that she really meant it, which made me blush more profoundly and made my heart beat faster. We were moving fast here and I didn't mind it at all.

"I could say the same thing about you, you are like an angel" I said before thinking, but I don't regret it.

"Thank you Bella, but to answer your original curiosity, it is true. I and my family don't usually mix well with the others due to some personal things, so we try to keep apart from everyone else. I usually keep my professional face on in the school; So Mrs. Cole had her reasons to be surprised by the fact that we are friends…"

I didn't let her finish before I asked her "Why is so the case, why am I different?"

"Well… I can't give you a complete answer to that yet, I hope that that doesn't bother you too much, but I want to be honest with you. What I can tell you is that you are someone special to me. I knew that from the moment I saw you. I want to be close to you, as close as you let me. My intention from the beginning was to court you. I hope that that does not bother you." I could tell that she was worried about my reaction. But I wanted to take a little time to think about what she had said.

I did not expect this kind of an honest answer from her, though I felt pretty good to hear her say that. I wanted her and she wanted me back, can't say that I'm upset about that. I'm someone special to her; I could tell that she was being honest. I wanted to know the whole truth, but decided to be patient, she will tell me eventually, but for now I trust her completely.

Right now I needed to say something to her because I could see that she had started to worry, and just as I was about to say something, the waiter came with our food, making me wait for him to leave.

"Well, I can say that I'm flattered with what you say, flattered and little bit scared…"

"What do you mean scared?" she asked in a full worry mode, interrupting me before I could finish.

"You didn't let me finish, I'm scared by what I feel about you. I mean I have known you for just a couple of days, and my heart is telling me stuff that I cannot process yet. It all seems too early, too quick to me, but then again I cannot be really bothered by that, and that is what scares me. My whole being is telling me that I can trust you, It's like you have me under the spell." I finished my rambling.

"Oh, I understand, but I can tell you that I will not ever hurt you intentionally. And we can go as slow as you would like. I will never pressurize you, I promise you that." She said while looking me into the eyes, and I believed her completely.

"I would really like that, thank you for understanding." I smiled at her and took her hand in mine. She gave me a smile that compared to the blazing sun, and I couldn't help but smile back. "And even if I really want to know the whole truth, I trust you, I trust you to tell me eventually"

"Thank you Bella, it means the world to me." she took my hand in hers and gave me the most delicate kiss on my hand. It was like she was afraid I would disappear. "Now, let's eat, can't have my lady hungry." she said with chuckle.

We ate in comfortable silence; well I ate while Tanya played with her food. Maybe she wasn't as hungry.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how is your stomach, did you have any other incident?" she asked me worried.

"Well, I'm not completely recovered, but it is probably fine, if it does not stop bothering me I will go to the doctor." I reassured her. I had completely forgotten about that, I do not know why it had last this long.

"I wanted to ask you about your family?" I asked her, I was really curious to know. "I already know that you have sister named Kate, do you have any other family members?"

"I have another sister named Irina, but I'm much closer to Kate, for some unknown reason her and I always liked each other's company more. We live with our cousins Carmen and Eleazar, they are a little older than us, but we get along great. We are a tight bunch and we like our peace so we usually avoid crowds and keep to ourselves." she told me. "I hope that you are willing to meet them soon, they are eager to meet you."

"You have been talking about me?" I asked in a teasing manner.

"I… well… you see…"

I started to laugh, I had made her stutter. She was just so cute.

"I'm teasing you, don't worry. I also talk about you." I told her with a smirk on my lips.

"What do you say about me?" she asked me with real curiosity in her voice.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out. And I would really like to meet your family."

She smiled at that, I could tell that she was happy about that. "I will find out, I promise you that."  
I just laughed at that.

I really enjoyed talking to her, it was so easy. There wasn't any awkwardness between us. I could see myself with her, she made me happy.

We talked for some more time, and then decided to go to the stores, I don't really like shopping but Tanya made this an enjoyable experience. We would tease each other, made each other laugh and she always found an opportunity to take my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers. Every time she did that, peace and happiness washed over me.  
After a couple of hours we were done and on our way to my house. She was still holding my hand, not willing to let go, and after all the time that we had held hands I realized that her hands did not warm up, not even a little bit. It did not bother me, but I was worried about her blood circulation.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you, Kate will come by tomorrow and take a look at your car." she told me.

"Oh, that's great, I wouldn't need to bother you anymore," as soon as I said that she turned her head towards me, and seriously spoke, "Bella, if I had my way I would drive you everywhere." Honestly I did not like possessive people in relationships but this did not bother me, it made me feel good inside, knowing that she wants to take care of me. But then again I was an independent person and I plan to stay like that. And something tells me that she will respect that without any question.

Not long after that we were in front of my house, she again made sure to open the door for me then walked me to my front door.  
"I really enjoyed our date, Tanya. We should do it again soon." I told her with a shy smile.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself, I had the perfect time with you."

She took a step closer, putting a lock of my hair behind my ear, and then cupped my cheek, looking me into the eyes. She then leaned in and put her soft lips on mine.  
To say that I had entered heaven wouldn't be an exaggeration; her lips were so soft, yet so firm. I was on a cloud nine. As soon as she kissed me, I could hear fireworks in my head, lightning bolt going through my body and heat started to form in my lower belly. I tried to deepen our kiss, but as soon as I tried she pulled away with the biggest half smirk half smile that one could muster.

"I told you I would get back at you," she laughed and started to head towards her car. "I will pick you up tomorrow morning, my lady," she said, entering her car and driving away, all while I was standing there frozen.

I could still feel her lips on mine. How do I get out of this state when she had fried my brain? After a couple of minutes, I entered my house, still a little disoriented. I managed to put away all the things I had bought, putting them in the washing machine, and then decided to make myself some diner.

While I was making a salad I decide to text Tanya, "You don't know what you have started", she replied within the seconds "Bring it on!" I just laughed, she was crazy.

My eyes fell on the flowers that she had given me. I knew what roses meant in the language of flowers, but I did not know what meaning Yarrow had. And it was such a strange combination that she must have bought it because of the meaning it held.

I quickly goggled the meaning of Yarrow, and there it was – EVERLASTING LOVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me review, they really motivate me. Thank you for reading


End file.
